Ayuda
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: gracias a la intervención de una chica podrán ser novios...tu y Ryoma


**Ayuda**

**Capitulo unico**

Día de clases…un día que odias realmente…te levantas y abres las cortinas dejando que la luz solar entre a tu habitación color lila…te diriges al baño y abres la llave de la regadera para darte un baño rápido…tu nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki y tienes 17 años, tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado excelentemente debido al deporte que practicas…el soccer…oh si, eras demasiado mala para el tenis, así que decidiste rendirte e intentar con otro, para tu buena suerte encuentras al soccer y descubres tu pasión y talento para este…y no solo has cambiado físicamente sino que psicológicamente también…ya no eres tímida, pero eres reservada y humilde…lo cual hace que todos los chicos del instituto Seigaku, al que asistes, se derritan por ti…salvo por una excepción

-Sakuno apresúrate o llegaras tarde-esa es tu abuela, Sumire Ryuzaki, vives con ella desde hace tiempo

Sales de la ducha y te vistes rápidamente, te arreglas y tomas tu mochila y tu maleta para la escuela y el entrenamiento después de esta. Desayunas con tu abuela y sales de tu casa en dirección a Seigaku que oportunamente queda a 5 cuadras de tu hogar…suspiras con pesadez sumiéndote en la inmortalidad del cangrejo…

-buenos días Sakuno-san-saluda un chico "x" con entusiasmo intentando hacerte voltear a verlo, tú solo levantas una mano en señal de saludo

-que guapas esta hoy Sakuno-saluda un chico pelinegro que se pone frente a ti, le sonríes y lo saludas con familiaridad…es uno de los sempais del club de tenis, Momoshiro

-Momo-sempai…lo dices para molestar-no te sientes cómoda con esos halagos

-no, claro que no, solo digo la verdad-

-gracias pero sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, me siento extraña-admites frente a él, que se ha convertido en uno de tus mejores amigos

-de acuerdo, pero sabes que no digo mentiras y que muchos concuerdan conmigo-solo sonríes y se ofrece a acompañarte a tu salón, aceptas con gusto, en el trayecto del patio al salón de clases él te cuenta de su novia Ann Tachibana y lo mucho que la ama, tú los aprecias porque siempre te han apoyado cuando más los necesitas

Al llegar a tu destino, Momoshiro se despide de ti y corre a su salón, entras al lugar y te topas con el mismo chico que te saludo en la puerta de la escuela, lo rodeas algo nerviosa por su actitud mientras él te halaga, te encaminas a tu asiento y te acomodas en el, rápidamente llega junto a ti tu escandalosa amiga Tomoka junto con su novio y sus dos amigos, comienzan a platicar contigo sobre los partidos de tenis y tus partidos próximos cuando entran al lugar las 3 chicas mas odiosas de tu salón…Ino Kinomoto, rubia, tez blanca ojos azules, alta, de buen cuerpo y toneladas de maquillaje en la cara, Karin Akimoto, pelo rojo, tez morena, ojos azules, de lentes, alta y buen cuerpo, toneladas de maquillaje en la cara, ambas presumidas e insoportables…además de zorras, la tercera es…de cierto modo diferente y lo sabes, su nombre es Raven Ishida, de cabello negro con destellos azulados en el sol, sus ojos son color azabache, de tez blanca y sin una gota de maquillaje, tenía un buen cuerpo debido al ejercicio y era de mi estatura, ambas éramos lo suficientemente altas, ella, al contrario de las otras, era reservada, fría y calculadora, inteligente y responsable, buena en cualquier deporte que le impusieran, la chica era una genio…y para rematarla…había rumores de que le gustaba al prodigio del tenis…tu amor platónico, Ryoma Echizen, sin embargo hay una pregunta que ronda en tu mente desde que Raven llego..¿Por qué se junta con ellas si es totalmente diferente?

No le tomamos importancia y enseguida llega el profesor, mandándolos a todos a sentar, justo en ese momento, Ryoma llega con cara de fastidiado y entra al salón, siendo regañado por el maestro, él simplemente no le toma importancia, al pasar por el lugar de Raven la saluda, ella responde con un gesto de la mano desinteresadamente, decepcionado se dirige a su lugar y se acomoda para dormir…tu solo observas celosa la situación ¿Por qué a él le gustaba ella? ¿Por qué sabía mucho de tenis y era buena? ¿Por qué era inteligente? ¿Por qué? No comprendes y decides intentar poner atención, para distraer un poco tu mente de esos cuestionamientos…

**-0-**

El receso es la hora que todos disfrutan, es la hora de descansar el cerebro de todos los problemas matemáticos, filosóficos, científicos, etc. Impartidos en el instituto, a ti te gusta porque pasas tiempo con tus amigos y te olvidas un momento de tu problema a moroso…siempre y cuando no te topes con alguno de ellos dos…caminas seguida de tus amigos al cerezo que tanto te gusta…cuando te topas de frente al dúo insoportable seguidas de tu "socia" sumida en un libro.

-muévete estorbo-exige en tono autoritario Karin

-déjenme pasar por favor-dices sin querer algún problema solo quieres descansar un rato

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?-te grita Ino como si fuera tu jefa

-déjenme pasar por favor-dices de nuevo algo exasperada, Raven detrás de ellas se quita y las rodea situándose junto a ti aun leyendo el grueso libro

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Raven?-grita Karin molesta al ver las acciones de la chica

-quitándome para que Sakuno-san pase-dice dirigiéndose a ti

-gracias-dices en tono de alivio pero las otras dos no te dejan pasar

-claro que no ella aquí no manda-dice Ino molesta también

-no me mando…dijo por favor…2 veces…ella SI es educada-dice Raven en tu defensa, tú no sabes que decir

-cállate y ya no te metas idiota-le grita Karin…ella cierra su libro y la observa…tienes que admitir que la mirada de Raven es aterradora

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-su voz ahora cambio a un tono más frio y autoritario, tú no quieres meterte para que no te lleven entre las patas

-te llame idiota, ¿o que también eres sorda?-

La chica junto a ti suspira y da un paso al frente tomando del cabello a Karin con una mano y jalándola tan fuerte que la otra comienza a chillar-escúchame bien Karin porque no me gusta repetir las cosas que estoy dejando bien en claro, nadie, jamás, ni siquiera mi madre me llamo idiota por lo tanto no me vas a decir así ¿ok?-Karin asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, Ino intentaba ayudarla pero tenía miedo de Raven-y no se vuelvan a meter con Sakuno-san y sus amigos porque se las ven conmigo…ahora largo-dice soltándola y ambas salen corriendo

-muy bien hecho-la felicita tu amiga Tomoka-espero que no vuelvan a molestar-

-no fue nada…es solo que ya me tenían harta-admite la otra y se dirige hacia ti-lamento haberle causado alguna molestia Sakuno-san-

-no se preocupe Raven-san-dices agradecida…porque a pesar de que tu chico este enamorado de ella no la odias, porque sabes perfectamente que a ella no le gusta él…se inclina en una reverencia hacia ti y tu la correspondes, la ves alejarse y continuas pensando…sabes que al mismo tiempo sientes envidia….en algún momento pensaste en querer ser como ella…

**-0-**

-Sakuno-san…¿podemos hablar?-te pide la "chica genio" como le llaman algunos de tus compañeros

-claro…¿ahora?-preguntas pensando en que aun hay otra clase a la cual cursar

-si…vamos a la azotea-dice comenzando a caminar…la observas unos segundos y después la sigues

Al llegar a su destino, ella se sienta en el suelo cerca de una pared y te invita a que la sigas, te sientas junto a ella y la observas fijamente esperando a que comience a hablar…

-se que le gusta Echizen…-

-por favor-pides-háblame de tu-dices al no estar acostumbrada a que te hablen de usted y al recordar que ella te pidió lo mismo

-de acuerdo-acepta ella-se que te gusta Echizen…y se que dicen que yo le gusto a el…pero quiero que sepas que yo no lo quiero-aclara y te sientes extrañamente mejor al escucharlo de sus labios-y para compensarte de los rumores que se han creado te ayudare a que Ryoma se haga tu novio en cuanto antes-te sorprendes por lo que te dice

-no creo poder lograrlo Raven…-admites algo nerviosa

-vamos esto será fácil como un partido de soccer- ella te alienta y te hace sentir más segura de ti misma, y aceptas sin dudar escuchando lo que ella te dice que harás el siguiente día

**-0-**

Te sientes totalmente extraña…habías seguido los consejos de Raven y te soltaste el cabello, te habías puesto un poco de brillo en los labios y la ropa para entrenar que llevabas estaba un poco ajustada…ayer te enteraste de que Raven era novia de Syusuke, ella misma te lo conto…era de esperarse, pensaste,…pero te había dicho que nadie sabia así que juraste que no lo divulgarías. La idea era hacer que Syusuke fuera con Ryoma a los entrenamientos de soccer para que se fijara en ti…mejor dicho para que se diera cuenta que le gustabas…

Todo el día estuviste nerviosa esperando el momento de la verdad…hasta que llego, demasiado rápido si te lo preguntan, pero al final llego.

-cámbiate-te dice Raven al verte perdida en el espacio-corre, hoy el club de tenis no tiene practica así que llegaran pronto-tus nervios crecen al saber que no tardaran, pero te calmas solo un poco al ver a Raven igual de nerviosa…si, ella también se ponía así por su novio

**-0-**

Corres tras la pelota y te acomodas para anotar el gol que hará a tu equipo el ganador…cuando estás jugando la pelota te absorbe y te olvidas de todos tus problemas así que logras concentrarte bien…todas te festejan y te alaban por ser tan buena en esto, te sientes contenta pero la realidad cae de nuevo en tus hombros y volteas a ver hacia donde están Raven, Syusuke y…Ryoma…que te mira tan atento que te sientes algo intimidada, tomas tu maleta y como te da algo de flojera cambiarte te pones tu chamarra y caminas hacia ellos

-gracias por esperarme-dices dirigiéndote a Raven y a Syusuke…ignorando a Ryoma tal y como Raven te había indicado

-no hay problema Saku-te dice Syusuke sonriendo cómplice…pues sabia el objetivo de todo esto

-¿les parece si nos vamos ya?-sugiere Raven y tu asientes, ves como ellos se levantan agarrados de la mano y te sientes contenta por tu nueva amiga

-oh esperen que Echizen viene con nosotros-dice Fuji como quien no quiere la cosa, tú te quieres reír del pobre chico que los ve algo mosqueado

El también se levanta y camina junto a ti, Ryoma y tú guardan una distancia considerada de la pareja frente a ustedes…-juegas bien Ryuzaki-te dice Ryoma, que aunque lo quiso disimular se veía algo emocionado

-gracias-dices con una sonrisa-creí que solo te gustaba el tenis-

-si me gusta mucho el tenis…pero no está demás saber jugar otro deporte…o que te guste otro deporte-te sorprendes al escucharlo muy platicador

-…¿y que dice el novio?-dice Ryoma mirándote fijamente…tu te quiere reír porque es exactamente lo que Raven te había dicho que ocurriría

-no tengo novio…lo sabes ¿no?-sonríes seductoramente y lo desarmas…te estas sintiendo superior a cualquiera que hubiera intentado estar donde tu

-tienes razón…lo se-admite resignado y con un tono rosa en las mejillas-has cambiado mucho Ryuzaki…desde cuando nos conocimos hasta ahora-

-gracias…supongo-dices burlona te estas divirtiendo pero estas sintiendo las mariposas en tu estómago por lo que él te dice

-me refiero a que…-se calla y el tono rosa se intensifica-me refiero a que cada día…estas más hermosa-las mariposas hacen fiesta y te sientes volar…y lo único que logras hacer es asentir con la cabeza en señal de gratitud-creo que…has escuchado los rumores de que me gusta Raven ¿no?-

-todos los han escuchado-dices algo molesta

-bueno…ella no me gusta…nunca me ha gustado…solo le hablo por que es una vieja amiga de la infancia…-la felicidad dentro de ti crece a cada palabra del chico-y le estaba pidiendo ayuda para…para poder…hablar con una chica que me gusta-en ese momento sientes que el mundo se cae frente a ti y quieres saber quien es para estrangularla

-¿a si?-contestas algo molesta por lo que te acaba de decir-bueno me tengo que ir-decides irte para no saber mas y matar al pobre chico frente a ti

-¡NO! Espera-dice deteniéndote del brazo-debo hablar contigo seriamente-lo observas con una ceja levantada esperando a que hable-Sakuno tu…me…gustas desde…hace tiempo y quería saber si…¿si quieres ser mi novia?-dice tartamudeando, desarmándote con esa pregunta y no te lo puedes creer, quieres decir algo pero te das cuenta que no tienes voz para contestarle…respiras hondo intentando tranquilizar tu nerviosismo-¿Sakuno?-pregunta preocupado al no recibir tu respuesta

Le sonríes y te acercas a él, te pones de puntas y acercas tu cara y finalmente lo besas, al no caber de felicidad…después de un rato de estar juntos tienes que separarte por oxigeno-tu también me gustas Ryoma-dices segura y sonriente-y si quiero ser tu novia-

Él te sonríe igual y toma la maleta que segundos antes habías tirado al suelo, después toma tu mano te jala hacia a él y te besa de nuevo…y después de separarse nuevamente, rodea tu cintura con la mano libre y tu recargas tu cabeza en su hombro…y finalmente siguen caminando intentando alcanzar a la pareja que iba demasiado adelante…

**Owari**

_**Reviews? :3 :S**_


End file.
